SHMILY
by Nurima Reseisda Elf
Summary: Setidaknya izinkan aku untuk menjadi bayangan mu… Agar aku selalu dapat bersamamu, karna aku tak mampu untuk memilikimu.. See How Much I Love You .. (FangBoy/ FangYaya)


Don't Like Don't Read

S.H.M.I.L.Y

Setidaknya izinkan aku untuk menjadi bayangan mu…

Agar aku selalu dapat bersamamu, karna aku tak mampu untuk memilikimu..

See How Much I Love You .. Fang ..

Boboiboy POV

Hari pertama ku di kampong tok abba, atok yang sangat ku sayangi.. karna dia aku memilih untuk pandah dari KL untuk menemaninya di sini..

"boboiboy?"

"iyaa, tok?"

"apa kau sudah siap berangkat sekolah?"

"iya tok, sekejap lagi boboiboy berangkat.."

Ucapku lalu segera keluar kamar dan pergi sekolah..

Aku tidak sabar, bagaimana reaksi teman temanku melihat aku sekolah di sekolahaan yang sama seperti mereka.. hahaah akhirnya sampai juga di depan kelass..

"selamat pagi semuaa…" sapaku pda mereka

"oiii,, itu boboiboy lah.." seru gadis cina berkacamata bulat

"boboiboy, kenapa tak cakap kalau nak pindah kemari?" kali ini yaya . gadis manis berhijap pink

"hehehe.. aku nak buat kejutan untuk korang" ucap ku sambil tersenyum

Ku kira hanya aku saja yang menjadi murid baru hari ini ternyata, setelah bel masuk cigu papa dating bersama seorang anak laki laki bersuri ungu dan bertampang dngin..

Hahh, seprtinya dia seorang introvert..

"wahai murid2 ku, kalian kedatangan seorang lagi kaw an baruu.. nah anak muda perkenalkan dirimu" ucap cikgu papa mempersilahkan

"hai teman2 .. nama saya Fang" ujar nya memperkenalkan diri

Skip Time (3 minggu berlalu)

Sejak saat itu, entah karna apa sebabnya aku dan fang semakin akrab..

Kami sering sekali berbagi cerita meski hanya aku saja yang aktif ..

Belum pernah sekali pun aku mendengarnya bercerita ..

Tapi, pada hari ini fang menyuruhku dating ketempat favorit kami berdua .. hemm entah lah

"Boboiboy ?'

"hn? Kau sudah sampai?" tanyaku pada fang yang baru saja tiba

"menurutmu?" dia malah bertanya balik

"yasudah, ada apa kau menyuruhku dating kemari?"  
"aku ingin berbagi cerita denganmu"

"benarkah? Apa itu, aku akan mendengarkannya" ucapku antusias

"aku menyukai seseorang.." ucapnya singkat

Deg, apa ini? Kenapa jntungku berdebar seperto ini?

"si-siapa?" Tanya ku gugup, entah kenapa aku tiba tiba gugup seperti itu

"Yaya .."

"hemm.."

"hemm kenapa Cuma hemmm?"

"lalau aku haru berkomentar seprti apa?"

"entah, tapi menurutmu yaya bagaimana?"

"dia ,, dia baik mmm pintar.. daaan cantik"

"haahhh, kalau begitu aku tak salah menyukainya" ucaap fang tersenyum

Belum pernah aku melihat nya tersenyum dengan tulus seperti itu..

Aku bahagia tapi kenapa hatiku sakit?

Apa karna menyukai… ah tidak mungkin!

Boboiby POV end

Author POV

Setelah fang pergi dari temapt itu, boboiboy termenung sendiri..

Dia masih saja memikirkan hal yang barusann

Setelah dia tahu yang sebenarnya perasaan nya benar benar campur aduk..

Antara sedih dan juga bahagia #aneh

Dia tau perasaanya ini salah dan tidak harus terjdi tapi, boboiboy tidak ingin membohongi hati kecilnya.. kalau dia sangat mencintai orang itu ,, sangat ..

Dan dia selalu ingin bersama orang itu, selamanya..

Skip Time (3 hari berlalu)

Terlihat boboiboy kini sedang melmun dikelas, belum sembuh luka yang satu setelah fang menyatakan kalau ia menyukai yaya.. sekarang di tambah lagi setelah ia mendengar kalau fang dan yaya berpacaran..

"boboiboy?" panggil ying

"Hn?"

" kau baik baik saja?" Tanya ying khawatir

"aku baik, tapi tidak dengan hati ku!"

"boboiboy lebih baik kau jujur saja" usul ying tiba tiba

"jujur tentang apa?"

"tentang perasaanmu pada nya!"

"tidak ying aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka"  
"tapi, boboiboy jika kau diam saja, itu sama saja dengan kau melukai hati mu sendiri!" jelas ying

"biarlah ying,,,"

"tapi boboiboy…"

"sudah lah ying aku akan tetap menyimpan perassan ini!" potong boboiboy cepat

"tapi sampai kapan?"

"sampai aku tak sanggup lagi.." ucap boboiboy lantas ia berjalan keluar kelas

Meninggal kan ying yang menatapnya iba..

Author POV end

Boboiboy POV

Entah sampai kapan aku harus berpura pura seperti ini?

Pura pura bahagia di depan mereka.. haaahh,, dia benar benar tidak peka!

Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu aku menahan perasaan sakit ini..

Sore, ini aku memutuskan utuk mengunjungi tempat favorit ku dan fang dulu..

Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana..  
Deg, apa itu fang dan yaya…

Tanpa sadar air mata ku jatuh .. kali ini aku benar2 sudah tidak bias menahannya lagi.. terlalu sakit.. hikss

Boboiboy POV end

Author POV

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian itu , boboiboy tidak masuk sekolah..

Dan pagi ini terlihat tik abba berjalan menuju sekolah,,

"tok.." sapa gopal

"eh, gopal ada apa?"

"seharusnya saya yg bertanya , atok ada apa kemari?"

"ohh, ini atok na mengurus surat kepindahan boboiboy.. entah apalah alas an dia nak pindah sekolah lagi" jelas tok abba sedih

"apa ,, boboiboy nak pindah sekolah lagi?" tnya gopal kagett

"iya, ya sudah atok nak jumpa cikgu papa dulu" ucap tok abba lalu pergi meninggalkan gopal yang masih hokcai(?)

Krik krik krik ..

" waaaaaa, gawaaattt " teriak gopal histeris lalu dia berlari menuju kelasnya

Setelah sampai ..

"ying yaya fang…"

"apa apa, ada apa? Tnya ying penasaran

"ini gawat … boboiboy dia dia .."

"dia kenapa?" tnya fang

"dia na pindah sekolah lagi ke KL .. hikss " jawab gopal sambil menangiss

"tapi kenapa?

"entah.."

Setelah pulang sekolah , gopal dan kawan kawan memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah boboiboy..

"asalamualaikum, atok ooo atok "  
ucap mereka bersamaan #alaupinipin

"waalaikumsalam" jawab tok abba sambil membuka pintu

"atok, boboiboy mana?" Tanya gopal

"dia sudah pergi ke KL, tadi pagi .. " ucap tok abba sedih

"kenapa dia tak pamit pada kita?" Tanya ying

"entah, tapi dia hanya menitip surat ini untuk fang" jawab tok abba dan menyerahkan surat itu pada fang,,

"fang je?"

"iya, dan untuk korang dia hanyamenitipkan salam"

"heemm, yasudahlah lahh kami pamit dulu, asalamualaikum"  
"waalaikumsalam"

Skip Time (malam hari)

Fang, terus saja memandangi surat itu.. air matanya benar benar sudah tidak bisa iya tahan.

Dia tidak menyngka boboiboy mempunyai perasaan itu pada nya…

Dia sedih boboiboy memutuskan untuk pergi ,…

Tapi, boboiboy akan tetap menjadi kawan sejatinya sampai kapan pun…

Dear, Fang..

Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan yaya, aku turut berbahagia meski hatiku sakit..

Bukan! Bukan karna aku menyukai yaya..

Tapi, yang ku sukai sekaligu ku cintai adalah kau , Fang !

Itulah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupmu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan mu dengan yaya dan aku juga tidak ingin melukai perasaaanku lebih dalam lagi.

Fang semoga kau bahagia… aku akan tetap mendoakan mu dari sini

Fang setelah pernyataan tadi, ku harap kau tidak membenciku dan memutuskan tali persahabatan kita.. See How Much I Love You Fang…

GoodBye

Your Friend

Boboiboy


End file.
